


The Phone Call

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne failed to save another one of his sons, Bruce Wayne sucks, Counting The Minutes should be the title of this series but it isn't, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I hated this chapter/fic, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne are extra, Please don't yell at me in the comments, This one hits right in the feels, bruce wayne is an okay dad, not fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	The Phone Call

Damian lied on the cold, hard floor. His left hand pressing against what little of the cut on his abdomen he could cover. He stared after The Heretic, his heart pounding in his chest. He bit back a groan before he hissed in pain. He pulled himself up to sit against a wall and looked at the blood pooling around him.

His right hand went to where he kept his phone while he was in his suit. He shakily brought it up so he could see the screen. He unlocked his phone, went to his contacts, and tapped on the only one that was an emoji instead of a name. He hit the call button and pressed his phone between his head and his shoulder. He pressed his lips together as he tore a strip of his cape off and wrapped it around his abdomen.

“Diable meu?” Her groggy, sleep-addled voice sounded from the phone. “Are you okay?”

“Hi, Habibti.” He bit back another groan as he tied the strip of cape tighter. “I missed you, and Drake missed you. I think even Father missed you.”

She let out a giggle and the cutest yawn Damian had ever heard. “I missed you too Diable meu. What is this call really about?”

“I just,” he let out an involuntary hiss and frowned at the gasp he heard from the other line, “met someone I’d really never like to be.”

“A clone? When are people going to learn that clones are a terrible idea?” They shared a chuckle before she let out a sigh. “Diable meu. Aren’t you working right now?”

He let out a bark of a laugh. “I’m working, just not actively.” He pressed his hands against the wound, hoping his father or one of his brothers or one of his sisters or even one of the Rouges would come to find him soon. “I love you, you know that? So much more than you could ever know.”

“This is sounding more and more like a break-up phone call-”

“Habibti. Since the day we met, I knew that I’d never love a girl as much as I love you.” Damian let out a shaky breath. “I knew that I’d never love someone more than I love you unless that someone has my hair and your eyes or your hair and my eyes, or even just your hair and your eyes. I love you with every ounce of my being and every iota of my self.”

“Damian, why does this sound like a break-up call? Damian, are you breaking up with me?” Her voice got quiet and insecure. “Damian?”

“Diable meu. My Devil. I may be your devil but you have always been my angel. I love you more than my mother loved herself. More than Drake loves coffee. More than Todd loves his guns.” Damian let out a pain-filled laugh before he leaned forward and coughed up some blood. “More than Tikki loves sweets and Plagg loves cheese.” He swiped a hand across his lips and stared down at the ever-growing pool of blood. “I love you Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“And I love you, Damian al Ghul Wayne. More than Plagg loves cheese, Tikki loves sweets, Jason loves his guns, Tim loves coffee, and so much more than your bitch of a mother loved herself. I love you more than my parents love baking and more than I love being the Guardian.” A sad laugh burst forth from her chest and he could see her leaning over with her hand pressed against her lips as tears threatened to fall from her pretty blue eyes. “I love you, Diable meu. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always. I’ll be counting the minutes until I see you again.”

“I’ll be counting the minutes.”

Damian heard her start crying and wished more than anything else that his family would hurry the fuck up when he felt his heart stutter. Damian gasped and fell to his side, his right hand flying to his chest while his left hand slid from his wound.

“Damian? Damian?!” Marinette’s voice was filled with fear and anguish as she called his name. “Dami, answer me! Please!”

Damian watched his life flash before his eyes. All those minutes wasted with his mother and being angry with his family when he could have spent them with her. Damian felt a breath leave his lips before the words came to him.

“Tell my family I love them, all of them. Father, Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara, Cassandra, and Alfred.” He let out a shaky breath before a genuine smile spread across his face. “I counted all the minutes, Habibti. And every minute I spent with you was worth every minute I spent without you.”

Marinette let out a sad laugh. “I hope you’ll be happy, with whatever you’re planning to do after me. I love you so much Damian al Ghul Wayne.”

Damian let out a shaky laugh. “There is no after you. I was going to ask you to marry me next weekend.”

“I would have said yes,” Marinette responded, instinctually. “You’re everything I want and more.”

“You’re everything I want and more.”

Damian felt his breath leave him, Marinette’s voice in his ear.

“I’m counting the minutes. I’ll always be counting the minutes.” Her voice was soft and if he could hear he would have known that tears were streaming down her face.

\---

Marinette let her phone drop down into her lap. Her face was covered in tears as she finally let her heartbreak.

Marinette fell onto her bed, her hands covering her mouth before she let out an anguished cry. She couldn’t believe what had just transpired. She felt all of the tiny gods surround her and try to comfort her. They all knew exactly how she was feeling, which was a side-effect of being a good Guardian, and felt their hearts plummet with her’s.

Their world just got a lot smaller and everyone in that room knew it. The four Kwamis who were constantly with Marinette cuddled up against her face and knew that something big was about to happen.


End file.
